


Trade

by MR01



Series: Apparition Series [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Related, Dream Sex, Eliot thinks he's dreaming but OG Penny projects Ghost Quentin into El's thoughts a few times, Fillory (The Magicians), Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Plot that wouldn't leave me alone, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Short for now, Slow To Update, it's all he can do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Three times Eliot dreams of Quentin and one time that the Monster actually finds himself stuck in between realities.





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Magicians'

* * *

"Wait Penny cut the shit, you aren't joking about this right?"

Quentin had just reapplied for a Metro-Card having to tell them about his unique situation. At least everything he and his associates needed to know.

Having spent a good amount of time down here waiting in line for what felt like a hundred hours as if this were the MVD of Hell.

At least no one else had tried to talk to him, for which he is just glad.

With the person who handles such requests saying that his case would be under review and if found qualifying then he would get word in a week tops.

That the card would be delivered the week after if all went well but that if he lost it again that it would take nothing less than a soul to grant him passage back out of the Underworld.

And then Penny pulled him aside when he got out of that place and basically dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his back with the chilling news he just received.

A way out. A way to Eliot.

For a short time and with some guidelines sure but a way nonetheless and he is so fucking grateful.

"No Coldwater, I'm not that much of a sadistic asshole. But it's something to know just what you really think about me."

Penny gives him a look of annoyance but Quentin is quickly trying to defuse the situation not only because he has to be on the traveller's good graces but also because down here the guy is his only friend.

Real or otherwise.

"That's not it, I just.. You have no idea what this means to me. I can see Eliot again." His mind is racing with the possibilities.

"And then Julia and Alice, hell even Josh or Margo." Quentin laughs feeling giddy. Oh he can't wait to see Fillory again or the Sun and stars of Earth.

"Doesn't work like that. Plus you're getting ahead of yourself. I'm not a fucking miracle worker, dipshit."

"Look, Q. You can only choose one person. Three times and I can only let you stay for twenty minutes tops. Then finito. I've tested the boundaries myself. The results are disgusting." 

Penny shudders and Quentin knows that it wasn't done for dramatic effect. Still he pays attention like he has the exam of his life waiting for him in the morning.

"If it helps. I tried it with Kady and we got closure. It was better than nothing. So I think I know what you might be feeling."

* * *

"Q?" Eliot's tone came up breathless as he stared at him.

He knows that he is asleep and dreaming after having exhausted himself.

After so many restless nights he wonders if Margo finally got Josh or Fen to roofie him properly because she is away from Fillory.

On Earth assisting Julia, Penny and Alice on an apocalyptic quest or some dire shit that he should probably be more worried about yet cannot be bothered to right now.

Because the love of his life is before him.

Standing there looking like the last time he saw him so long ago and Eliot's wants to cry with joy because even though he is well aware that this is just a dream. 

It features Quentin and that is all that he could have asked for.

"Yeah sorry, I'm a little late huh? Good God, I missed you." He looks up at Eliot. His eyes going soft as he places a hand on the High King's face.

"I love you. I don't think I can stop saying that everytime I see you. Even if you are just in my heart and imagination. I guess, I'm trying to make up for all the things I left unsaid." Eliot feels himself crumbling as he hugs Quentin tightly.

Fear that he might lose even this. What he looks or sounds like. Forget it one day. It scares the hell out of him.

"Oh El" Quentin wipes at his eyes as he runs soothing circles on Eliot's back. Trying to comfort him.

But not completely sure if he can reveal anything yet or if he even should because he doesn't know if it'll be a mercy or curse for Eliot and the people around him.


End file.
